Betrayed: Betrayal of the Soul
by LiannaKeru
Summary: Two months after Jason and Elizabeth sleep together, circumstances resulting from that night bring them back together. Will they be together, or is it just a one nightstand…again.


Hello Everyone!

First of all, I am a Jason and Sam fan, but I am also a Jason and Elizabeth fan. On the show I want Jason and Sam back together, because Guza cannot write Jason and Elizabeth right. So basically, Jason and Elizabeth will be written my way. I wanted at the end of this for Jason and Sam to get back together, but the idea kind of struck me and I had to write this next chapter. It was originally just a one-shot. Not anymore. Here is chapter two! Also, I'm a Carly fan but Liz and Carly never get along…so in this one…Carly isn't exactly nice.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimers**: If you haven't read chapter one, read it.

**Summary**: Two months after Jason and Elizabeth sleep together, circumstances resulting from that night bring them back together. Will they be together, or is it just a one nightstand…again.

**Rated**: NC-17

**Betrayed **

**Betrayal of the Soul**

_Their bodies moved slowly together, the passion and desire rising with each thrust and move. Elizabeth Webber could feel the end nearing and she tried not to cry out in pleasure, tried not to rush it. It was the one night that they could be together before returning to her husband. It was the one night where she could just be herself and not a mother…a wife…a wife and mother that had been betrayed by the one man that she thought she would spend the rest of her days with. Pushing the thoughts of her husband out of her mind, Elizabeth began thrusting up and down. She rode him hard and fast, just the way she liked it. Opening her mouth Elizabeth couldn't stay quiet any longer and began moaning continuously. _

_When he touched her, Elizabeth began screaming as she fell over the edge coming harder than she had in her entire life. The waves crashed over her and she grabbed onto him to keep herself from falling. "Oh my God," she cried out as he continued to rub her. Surprisingly her desire rose higher and she came again. Burying her head in his neck, Elizabeth bit down on his skin as she felt him thrust into her harder and harder. Tightening her walls around him she gasped not being able to take the thrusts and the thumb rubbing her tight clit any longer. Throwing her head back, Elizabeth screamed again as she fell over the edge at the same time he did and screamed the name of a man that was not her husband._

"_JASON!" _

Elizabeth Webber's eyelids snapped open and she sat up in bed gasping for air as she looked around. It took a few minutes for her to realize where she was and with a roll of her eyes she fell back against the pillows. She could feel her body's cry for release and once again, for the past two months, she tried to ignore it. The dreams always came when Elizabeth least expected it and left her just on the edge of pleasure and crying out the name of her lover of one night. _Jason,_ she thought a smile coming to her lips. It was the first true smile she allowed herself to feel after two months of complete and utter hell.

Leaving Lucky had been harder than she thought. When she had come home and found him and Maxie in _their_ bed, Elizabeth had lost it and nearly beaten the girl. _A girl,_ she thought with a snort. Her own husband had cheated on her with a girl barely out of her teens. What was her world coming to? Elizabeth had ended up packing and leaving the apartment and with the money she had saved up had bought a tiny apartment just near the hospital. It was big enough for her and Cameron. Just the thought of her son made her smile. The divorce papers had come to her three days ago and she had yet to sign them.

She hadn't had a decent night sleep since that night and work had been worse. Elizabeth knew that her friends cared about her but sometimes she just wished that they would leave her alone and stop looking at her like any minute she was going to break. Elizabeth hadn't felt like that since the night she had been raped and now that she was getting a divorce…well everyone thought she needed a shoulder to cry on. No, what she needed was to punch her husband and get a raise so she wouldn't have to lose this damn apartment. Growling in frustration, Elizabeth pushed the covers aside only to groan. She didn't think that the dream would affect her so much but it had. Biting her lip she brushed her finger over her panties and gasped as desire hit her at once.

If she was going to get through the day, Elizabeth needed some kind of release. Glad that Cameron was spending the night at Grams, Elizabeth slipped a hand inside and moaned as she felt how wet she was. Slipping a finger inside of her, she felt her hips begin to move as she thrust her finger in and out. "Jason," she moaned not being able to stop herself from saying his name. Pushing another finger into her she began a steady rhythm as her other hand reached up to cup her breast, pinching her nipple until it was so hard that she whimpered. Thrusting her fingers in and out of her harder she added another finger and began rubbing her clit with her thumb. She couldn't stop it even if she wanted to and she cried out as she came long and hard. "Oooh…Jason…yes!"

Biting her lip and smiling as the waves continued through her body, Elizabeth removed her hand and then got up and went to the small bathroom off of her bedroom. Starting the shower she removed her nightshirt and panties and got. The hot water made her body shiver and she closed her eyes. Reaching for her shampoo she washed her hair quickly then reached for the vanilla scented body wash. After she was clean she got out of the shower and got dressed. Another day of work. _Oh joy, _she thought to herself with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

He was hard again. Jason Morgan rolled his eyes as he looked at the ceiling trying hard not to reach down and cup himself so he could get some kind of release. The last two months had been complete hell. He had finally confronted Sam…well she had confronted him more or less and told him that she was leaving. They had told each other the truth and Jason asked her not to leave. But she did. Jason could say that his heart had gone with her but it just wasn't so. He loved her but was not _in_ love with her. Not anymore. Jason had returned the business back to Sonny and was now back to his old routine. Working for Sonny, taking care of Carly and the boys, and coming home to a house full of memories and emptiness. He had even considered moving out and into the guesthouse on Sonny's property but had immediately rejected the idea. Jason liked having his own place and his own space. He barely had any guards to watch him anymore and he was glad. He needed his peace and quiet. But sometimes he got lonely.

Jason's thoughts turned to the one woman that had not left his side and surprisingly had stayed friends even after their own night of passion. Jason knew he should forget the night had ever happened, that he should be ashamed of it but he wasn't. Elizabeth was there for him when he needed her most and he had been there for her in return. He had been surprised when she had come over a month ago and said she had left Lucky and was now moving into her own apartment. Jason had wanted to help but she wouldn't let him, so he swallowed his pride and was there for her; as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

So why did he continue to have dreams about the one night he and Elizabeth shared as lovers? And why did it leave him so hard he literally ached for days on end? Jason groaned, finally giving into the urge to reach down and cup himself. When his hand wrapped around his hardened length, Jason moaned and closed his eyes. Moving his hand in an up and down motion Jason began to imagine it wasn't his hand but Elizabeth's. He remembered the morning before she left when she thought he was asleep and wrapped her lips around his aching member and sucked. It was enough to bring a grown man to his knees and beg for mercy. He had immediately grabbed her head and pulled him to her as she took him deep into her mouth.

"Elizabeth," he moaned thrusting into his hand as he imagined that little mouth on him, sucking him into her wet heat. "Oooh…yeah." He imagined her tongue touching just the right places and then thrusting deep, fucking her mouth. "Fuck!"

Jason felt himself fall over the edge and he cried out at the force of his orgasm as he spilled into his hand. Breathing heavily he opened his eyes and got up. Heading into the bathroom he started the shower and got inside. The hot water made the tension in his neck, shoulders, and back begin to relax. Leaning his head against his arm he tried to get himself under control. Although Elizabeth was a free woman, she wasn't his to have. His life was too dangerous. He refused to bring another woman, especially with a child, into his life. He couldn't watch another one almost die in his arms. It had nearly killed him when it had been Sam.

Feeling his heart tighten at the thought of being alone for the rest of his life, Jason grabbed the soap and began lathering his body. Once the water was turned off and he had a towel wrapped around his waist, Jason walked out and got dressed for the day. _Another day of work, _Jason thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. _Oh joy._

_

* * *

_

Working at Kelly's was easier than this crap. Anything would have been better than working at General Hospital and having everyone look at you with sympathetic eyes. It was getting on Elizabeth's nerves and she was close to just throwing water at everyone's face and getting up on the nearest table and screaming at them to leave her alone. Patrick's question of wanting her to scrub in for surgery was the last straw and she had finally snapped at him and told him to get lost. He did…with Robin Scorpio following him like a little lost puppy that humped his leg every five seconds. That was one weird relationship she didn't even have the patience to look into at the moment.

When the elevator doors opened and Carly Corinthos stepped out she nearly screamed in frustration. She could have gone a day without running into any of the Spencer family, including Lulu, who wanted her and Lucky to work out their marriage and not to get a divorce. She felt sorry for Lulu and was saddened that every female had left the Spencer or Cassadine family, but there was no way in hell she was getting back together with Lucky. That relationship was over, along with the friendship that had been built a long time ago. The four musketeers were done and Elizabeth had to admit that she had no hard feelings about it. Yes, she was still friends with Nikolas and Emily and always would be, but it wasn't the same nor would it ever be. There was still tension and Elizabeth knew that it would never truly go away.

With a sigh, Elizabeth pasted on a smile and looked at Carly who stopped in front of the nurse's station. "What can I do for you Carly?" she asked.

The other woman just raised an eyebrow, which made Elizabeth grind her teeth together. Having a tooth extracted without Novocain was more entertaining than the conversation she was about to have with her soon to be ex-husband's cousin. _I need a drink_, she thought to herself.

"You can tell me what the hell is going on with you and Jason," said Carly folding her arms. It was a look Elizabeth swore the other woman practiced in the mirror at least twenty times a day.

Putting the chart down, Elizabeth looked at her. "I believe that's none of your business Carly. Now if you are done, I have patients to see to," she said.

Carly smiled. "They can wait," she said. "Now answer my question. What is going on with you and Jason?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed again, a trait she had inherited after Lucky decided sleeping with a girl barely out of her teens was better than his own wife. "Jason and I are just friends Carly," she stated for what seemed the millionth time.

"No it's more than that," said Carly. "Look, Jason is hurting over losing Sam so why don't you just keep your filthy hands off of him."

If she thought she had lost it with Patrick, then she was sorely mistaken. Elizabeth lost the smile and allowed the anger to come full force. "Listen Carly, you have no right to dictate who I or Jason can be friends with. And since we are on the subject of friends. Where have you been when Jason needed you? Oh wait…you were in Africa trying to get laid by Jasper Jacks."

Carly glared at the woman. "Oh don't go there little Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes," she said. "You don't want to play that game with me."

Elizabeth laughed. "I'm not playing a game, I'm just stating a fact. Jason needed you and you took off when he needed you most. But you know what…I was there for him and he was there for me…so he didn't _really_ need you Carly," she said giving the woman a smile.

A shocked look came to Carly's face. "You slept with Jason didn't you," she asked. "You cheated on Lucky. You little…"

"He cheated on me first," said Elizabeth slamming her fist down on the counter. "And I didn't say if I slept with Jason or not and that is really none of your business Carly so back the hell off!"

Carly took a step back at the look in her eyes. "When did you finally get a backbone?" she asked smartly.

Elizabeth smiled. "When I learned that trusting my own husband got me nothing but heartache," she said grabbing her purse. "You should really check your facts before starting something Carly. _You_ don't know what you're getting into."

"Elizabeth look…" said Carly calmly. "Jason is hurting, he doesn't need you to ruin things between him and Sam."

A scream sounded through the hospital making everyone's heads turn. Gasping for air and trying to keep herself from punching the other woman. "Shut…up!" she yelled. "Everyone just shut up! I am having a _bad_ _day_ and my head hurts! Yes my _husband_ cheated on me with Maxie Jones of all people and _yes_ my _heart_ broke when he sent me the divorce papers but I am _fine_! Stop looking at me like I'm going to break and just _leave_ me _alone_!"

With that, Elizabeth stalked past Carly and got onto the elevator. Glaring at the woman she punched the button for the ground floor and was glad the doors shut before she yelled again.

That drink sounded better and better by the second.

* * *

Jason didn't think his day could get any worse. A shipment was late which caused a huge argument between Sonny and the dealer, which he had to settle before Sonny did something stupid. Then, the thought of always being the one to settle Sonny's problems came up and he came to the realization that his life was pathetic. Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair and walked down the stairs to the waterfront, when he heard his name being called out he growled in frustration and turned to the person who voiced it.

"What do you want Carly?" he asked trying to keep a hold on his faltering anger and frustration. He didn't need to see Carly tonight because he knew if she said anything to upset him, she wouldn't be prepared for the consequences of what he would say to her. Hell, he wasn't ready for it!

"You and I need to talk," said Carly as she came down the stairs and walked over to Jason. "Elizabeth is out of control."

Jason took a deep breath and counted to ten before looking at her. "Elizabeth is none of your concern," he said knowing his voice sounded tight.

Carly glared at him. "It concerns me when it comes to my best friend Jason! Jason your heart has been ripped to shreds by Sam…what were you thinking about sleeping with Elizabeth?"

He jerked his head toward her and took a deep breath, hiding the surprise. _How could Carly know about him and Elizabeth,_ he asked himself. "I don't know what you are talking about Carly." He then turned to walk away.

"She's a married woman Jason," said Carly, grabbing Jason's hand in hers. "You're playing with fire."

Jason pulled his hand away from hers; the movement shocking her if the gasp he heard was enough indication. "Elizabeth is getting a divorce and nothing happened between us," he said.

Carly closed her eyes and then opened them to look at him. "You're lying to me Jason," she said tears slipping down her cheeks. "You used to be in love with Sam. What happened to that?"

"I lost it when I decided to push her away and she slept with Ric!" Jason yelled, not being able to control his anger. "Liz was there for me that night when I could have put a gun to my head and pulled the trigger!"

She shook her head. "No, you don't mean that!" she yelled back.

Jason nodded. "I got so drunk that night Carly, but I knew what I was doing. If Liz didn't show up…I would have done it," he said taking a step back. "Look just drop it all right?"

"No, I won't drop it!" cried Carly moving toward him.

Turning Jason grabbed her by the arms. "I said drop it!" he yelled, shaking her slightly before letting her go and walking up the stairs.

Carly looked up at him. "Jason!" she yelled. "Don't do this…don't go and destroy yourself!"

Jason stopped. He didn't turn, nor did he talk.

"Oh, now you are going to shut me out?"

Closing his eyes, Jason turned and walked up the stairs, disappearing around the corner. He needed a drink. Badly.

* * *

"Elizabeth," said a voice that Elizabeth didn't want to hear. Apparently she had taken a wrong turn on her way to Jake's when she walked down the steps to the waterfront and saw Lucky standing at the edge. When he came out of the darkness, Elizabeth almost took a step back in surprise. He looked good. It looked like he finally had stopped taking the pills. "Hi."

Folding her arms, Elizabeth nodded. "Hello," she said.

Lucky licked his lips as he stepped closer. "How are you?"

"Fine," she said. "You look better."

Smiling, Lucky scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, well…I stopped taking the pills," he said.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Sure," she said then looked away. "Look, Lucky I was just on my way home so if you would excuse me?" She began walking to the stairs when she felt his hand wrap around her arm.

"Wait," said Lucky. "There's something I need to ask you."

"Look Lucky I don't have the patience tonight to deal with you so if you don't want a black eye I'd suggest you let me go," she said glaring up at him. When he let her go, Elizabeth walked up the stairs.

Lucky needed her to understand, to know that he still loved her. "Where did we go wrong?" he asked.

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, her body tense. Gripping the railing she turned to look at her soon to be ex-husband. "We went wrong when you stopped believing in me and our marriage. When you thought it was _okay_ to sleep with someone else. When you stopped believing in our love!" she yelled. "That's where we went wrong!"

Stepping forward, Lucky looked up at her. "Then give me another chance to prove to you that I do love you…and Cameron. Please, baby, come back to me," he whispered cupping her cheek.

Her blood ran cold. She couldn't stand having his hands on her anymore. Slapping his hand away, Elizabeth glared at him. "You lost that chance when you took your mistress to bed. _Our_ bed! You lost that chance when you chose pills over us. You're pathetic Lucky and I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you did and I am sure as hell not going to come crawling back to you! We. Are. Through! You will get the divorce papers first thing in the morning!"

With that, Elizabeth turned and walked up the stairs, the tears falling with each step she took away from the man she thought was the love of her life. What a disappointment it turned out to be that she was wrong.

* * *

The bar looked like it had seen better days. Jason shook his head as he moved down the steps and toward the bar. Ever since Jake had left, the bar hadn't been the same without her. Coleman took care of things, yes, but not like Jake. Jason couldn't count how many times he had been in this joint nor did he care too as he took a seat. "Coleman…give me a beer," he said slamming money down on the bar. "And a shot of tequila."

Coleman looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Bad day, Morgan?" he asked grabbing the beer.

"Coleman I asked for the liquor, not your opinion," said Jason. "So shut up and keep the beers and shots coming."

Coleman nodded and then his eyes went up.

Elizabeth stood by the door and as Jason turned, she smiled. "Got enough tequila stocked up Coleman?" she asked.

Jason felt himself harden and turned taking the shot cold. As it burned all the way down to his belly he knew by the end of the night that both he and Elizabeth would be lovers once again. He shifted in his chair and tried to control his body's urge to just grab her and fuck her on top of the bar until she was screaming his name over and over as he made her come with each thrust into her hot, wet, tight, and very sexy body.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"So," said Elizabeth after taking another shot and throwing the lime away. Turning she looked at her companion and could see the anger on his face. It mirrored hers. "Who pissed you off?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Carly," he said taking a shot without the salt or lime that she had been doing for the past hour. "What about you?"

Elizabeth took his beer bottle and took a long drink. "Everybody. Oh and…Carly wants me to keep my filthy hands off of you," she said making a face. "That woman needs to be locked up again if you ask me…no offense by the way."

A smile came to Jason's face and he shook his head and looked down at her. "None taken," he said. "She said the same thing to me."

"Does she know about that night?" she asked. "I mean…when you and me…you know, slept together?"

Jason sighed, his mind going back to that night. "She suspects but I didn't let on," he said then looked at the two empty bottles of beer, and one empty bottle of tequila. "You're going to make yourself sick."

Laughing, Elizabeth looked at him. "Right now…I really don't care. Running into Lucky and him wanting us to get back together was the last straw," she said.

Jason sobered immediately at that thought. For reasons he could not comprehend at the moment, panic began to set in. "Are you?" he asked.

"Am I what?" she asked taking the bottle from Coleman and pouring them both a shot. Instead of putting salt on her hand, Elizabeth did the shot and moaned as it burned down her throat and warmed her stomach.

Jason's hand shot out to stop her from pouring another shot. He felt the instant charge that ran through both of their hands and looked at her. "Are you going to get back with Lucky?"

Licking her lips Elizabeth leaned closer. "Would it matter to you if I did or didn't?" she asked.

"Does it really matter what I think?"

"It matters to me Jason," she said and frowned when he got up. "Where are you going?"

Jason pulled on his jacket. "I'm taking you home," he said pulling her jacket onto her and taking her purse.

"No! Wait…wait…wait!" cried Elizabeth grabbing the bottle of Tequila before Coleman could. "I was never here!" She called over Jason's shoulder as she allowed him to practically drag her from the bar. "Ow!"

* * *

"Oooh…Jason…oooh!"

Elizabeth fell to the floor when the door opened and laughed and took another drink. "You know…ahem…you can come inside. It's nothing like yours but," she finished the sentence with another drink.

Sighing, Jason shook his head and turned on the light and walked inside. Shutting the door he looked down at her. "Give me the bottle," he said holding out his hand for it.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No way," she said taking another drink.

"Come on Liz, you are going to make yourself sick," he said getting to his knees. "Give me the bottle?"

When he went to grab it from her, Elizabeth moved it away at the last moment and laughed at his look. "I said no," she said playfully.

Jason smiled and went to grab it. When she moved it again he sighed. "Elizabeth," he growled in frustration.

"What?"

"Give me the bottle."

"No."

"I said yes."

"And I said no," said Elizabeth. When he went to grab it again she gasped when he fell forward and onto her, the bottle flying from her hands. Pouting she looked up at him. "You made me spill it."

Jason sighed looking down at her. "You wouldn't let it go," he said just realizing how close their faces were.

The desire hit her body full force and Elizabeth swallowed the moan, looking up at him. When she tried to move she heard him groan and this time she couldn't hold the gasp in as she felt him against her thigh. "You should go now," she whispered feeling him lean in closer.

Reaching down he pulled her jacket opened and looked down seeing how hard her nipples were. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked looking into her blue eyes and seeing hunger there.

Elizabeth wanted him to stay and that's what scared her the most. "I-I…Jason I'm drunk," she said and moaned when he brushed a finger over one of her breasts. "Jason…"

"Are you sure?" he asked leaning close so that his lips were just inches from hers. When she shook her head, he cupped her breast in his hand before his lips landed on hers in a hard kiss, both of them moaning as they tasted each other after two months apart.

Reaching for his jacket, Elizabeth pulled it off and opened her lips to his wondering tongue and moaned, raking her nails down his back.

Growling, Jason pulled back and pulled his shirt up and off of his body. Pulling Elizabeth up he pulled off her jacket and then her shirt. He felt himself harden almost painfully when he saw her breasts. Leaning down he took her lips again as they moved off the floor toward the bedroom. Getting to his feet he pulled her up with him and moved until her back was against the wall. Moving his lips down her throat he bit and sucked at her skin.

"Jason, oooh…" she moaned tilting her head to the side to give him more access to her skin and arched her back into his touch when he cupped her breasts. "Oh my God."

He needed her. Reaching between them Jason unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her body. Once they were off he reached for his but her hands stopped his.

"Let me?" she asked and when he nodded, Elizabeth unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Sinking to her knees she took his jeans off after he kicked off his shoes and allowed her eyes to go to his hard and aching member. Reaching up she cupped him in her hand.

"Jesus…Liz," he moaned his hands going to the wall to keep from falling as desire ran through his body. He became impossibly harder.

Elizabeth moved her hand up and down his length her eyes going to his. "You're so hard baby," she said.

Opening his eyes he looked down at her. "For you…only you," he gasped out.

A sense of feminine satisfaction ran through Elizabeth's body before she leaned in and took just the tip of him into her mouth, rolling her tongue over him, then flicking it and sucking.

Jason's hands turned into fists as his head fell back against the wall. "Elizabeth…no playing," he said finally pulling her up to him and taking her lips with his. He then turned them, lifted her until her legs wrapped around his waist and sunk into her in one thrust making them both cry out. Breaking the kiss, Jason put one hand on the wall and pulled out until just the very tip of him was still in her before thrusting back inside.

"Jason!" cried Elizabeth as she moved her hips with him, her nails raking down his back. "So…good…mmm…faster."

He groaned and felt his thrusts become faster. Leaning down he took a nipple between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth feeling her body shake. Jason knew it wouldn't take much to throw her over the edge.

Elizabeth moaned loudly pulling him inside of her harder, her hands going to his head. "Fuck! Yes…Jason!"

When she tightened over him, Jason knew he wasn't going to last and began pounding into her and moving his hand between them, rubbing her in time with each thrust. He felt her orgasm even before he fell over the edge with her. "Elizabeth!" he moaned loudly.

"Jason!" cried Elizabeth her body shaking from the force of her orgasm. When she caught her breath she leaned her head on his shoulder, her eyes suddenly becoming heavy as she smiled. "Jason?"

"Yeah?" he asked kissing her neck as he held her close.

Elizabeth sighed. "Bed," she said right before she passed out.

Smiling, Jason moved them both into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Laying beside her he pulled her into his arms and held her close as darkness took over him.

* * *

His head was pounding and Jason could barely get out even a groan as he felt sunlight blind him. He felt the weight beside him and it took him a moment to realize that it was Elizabeth. Jason's eyelids snapped open just at the same time hers did and they stared at each other with wide eyes.

* * *

Elizabeth's heart was pounding as she stared into his blue and very confused eyes and smiled gently.

"We need to talk," they said at the same time.


End file.
